theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 18, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:09 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 7:09 Dragonian King hi lily 7:09 Flower1470 I'm not feeling well so I might not hang around long idk 7:15 Dragonian King ooo btw did you guys see there was a new zexal abridged 7:16 Loving77 no which episode are they on? 7:22 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNkivNlkjj8 7:24 Loving77 ugh manga studio is lagging really bad idk why everything else is fine 7:25 Flower1470 restart it 7:27 Loving77 that worked lol 7:28 Flower1470 it usually does :P when in doubt, restart it Peep, tell me which of these songs you haven't heard yet https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Beauty/American_Psycho#Track_listing 7:34 Loving77 "The Kids Aren't Alright" "Jet Pack Blues" "Fourth of July" "Favorite Record" "Twin Skeleton's (Hotel in NYC)" 7:34 Flower1470 want to listen to them now? 7:36 Loving77 sure 7:36 Flower1470 the kids aren't alright https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WR7U7_cKJw4 jet pack blues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtgiP95ikIE fourth of july https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j4Pf228vhE favorite record https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsuN8KDa9i0 twin skeletons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMxkSqz_MoA let me know if you like any of them seeing Toontown in other languages is really interesting imo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttpVL_ZO6iU @Peep http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Lullaby_Lane the body of this page needs to be fixed 8:03 Dragonian King @Peep 7 8:16 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:16 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:32 Flower1470 ooo Silly, you know geodude? The Pokemon? 8:45 Dragonian King yyeah yeah* 8:46 Flower1470 what if he had legs https://38.media.tumblr.com/4572545eadd8d8e1b0093cd9b87a9d67/tumblr_inline_mhk52hheON1qz4rgp.png 8:46 Dragonian King then that would be disturbing 8:47 Flower1470 LOOK AT IT 8:48 Dragonian King i did it's why it would be disturbing 8:48 Flower1470 :P 8:48 Dragonian King actually, Geodude DOES get legs when it evolves http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Graveler_(Pokémon) you can't see them that well but they're there 8:50 Flower1470 not legs like /that/ Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:54 Dragonian King hey jony 8:55 Cfljony22 geoDUDE for a reason and his evolved form has legs 9:04 Flower1470 guys can wear high heels especially if that guy is more of a genderless pokemon thing 9:05 Dragonian King geodude is 50/50 9:05 Cfljony22 hes a guy 9:06 Dragonian King besides geodude is a rock so it would probably have muddy work boots or something 9:06 Flower1470 do pokemon have official genders tho 9:06 Cfljony22 yes] says it in the pokedex 9:07 Flower1470 oh regardless he is allowed to wear high heels 9:08 Cfljony22 theres a guy who wears high heels and dresses to my school 9:08 Flower1470 nice 9:11 Cfljony22 um idk if I should say this or not considering its a pg chat 9:11 Flower1470 go ahead, i can take it out of the log nvm lol 9:11 Cfljony22 yea btw want to see the riddle again 9:12 Flower1470 not really tbh 9:12 Cfljony22 too bad :D brb 9:14 Dragonian King well they don't really have official genders per species some of them are always one gender but most of them are 50/50 chance so like, half the geodude population could have those weird disturbing legs i guess lol 9:15 Flower1470 ah, I see that makes sense ty 9:17 Dragonian King i like explaining stuff about pokemon because it makes me feel like my nerdy video game knowledge is useful :D 9:18 Cfljony22 somewhat 9:20 Flower1470 (yes) 9:24 Dragonian King so yeah ask me anything you want to know about pokemon 9:25 Cfljony22 whats the exact damade a water type level 45 would do to a flying type 54 using hydro pump 9:26 Dragonian King it would depend on the water type's special attack stat and the flying type's special defense stat you can't just say "a water type" or "a flying type" because they all have different stats :) 9:27 Cfljony22 Water grass type special attack 64 flying 55 and the flying is a half flying half fire pokemon 9:29 Dragonian King so what a Ludicolo against a Ho-Oh? 9:30 Cfljony22 actually its a wingull vs charzard 9:31 Dragonian King Wingull isn't Water/Grass 9:37 Cfljony22 i meant water flying my bad 9:40 Dragonian King idk look it up on a damage calculator (trollface) 9:41 Cfljony22 "ask me anything about pokemans" 9:42 Dragonian King by that I don't mean specific battle situations and damage calculations 9:42 Cfljony22 should have said that welp ima go take a shower yall probably be gone by then so goodnight kinda BRB FOREVER 10:01 Dragonian King rip (ghost) Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:07 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:37 Cfljony22 wow still alive somewhat 10:40 Flower1470 wb 10:43 Dragonian King gg Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 11:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 11:05 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:September 2015